A Different Time
by shortyguurl
Summary: Okie dokes ppl this is the sequel to my sisters grimm story Going Back! It's finally arrived! Umm, Sabrina changed the future and everything is back to normal.... but weird things are happened to her. P.S. Sisters grimm rocks!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the sisters grimm.

Note: Hola!! How's everyone been doing?! I can't believe I've FINALLY started to write my new story. Yeah... sorry that took so long. I'm very excited!! Thanx 2 all of my reviews!! and reviewers!! You guys rock so bad and are full of awesomefulisticness. I can't name the ones for my last chapter but i will next time!! In the reviews, some people thought that I should go with the ending where Sabrina goes back to Ferryport Landings. That was my first instinct, i was all like "ohhhhhh that would be a really really good ending!!" I thought it would be sweet and happy and good but then I though of the other ending and I was like "if i go with that ending then i get to write a sequel!!" and i really wanted to write a sequel because writing my other story was just so mush fun that i couldn't stop at one. Also the other ending was sad, twisted and heartbreaking and i think a sad and heartbreaking ending is just as beautiful as a happy one that everyone was expected. but mostly i just REALLY REALLY REALLY wanted to write a sequel. Oh, and before you start reading the italics in the story are flashbacks, she's just trying to figure that out.

RECAP: _Sabrina turned to the other direction and started walking, for she had made a decision._

_She didn't know if it was the right decision, or if she would regret it for the rest of her life._

_She didn't know if the hole in her heart would ever manage to heal._

_She didn't know if she'd ever see Puck again, or anyone else that she met in Ferryport Landing._

_She didn't know if she could live without 'him'._

_She didn't know how she could be doing this, even though her heart and mind were screaming something else._

_She didn't know, she just didn't know anything anymore._

_But even though her heart and mind was filled were uncertainties, she walked up to that door and knocked._

_And what happened next is history._

And now my new story!!

**A Different Time**

**Chapter 1**:** Weird stuff**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Uggggggg!" Sabrina grumbled when her alarm clock went off.

She looked at the time, it was 7 o'clock. It was the last day of school, and she didn't really know if she was either happy or sad. On the good side, she got to be free of homework and all the hardships of school. On the bad side, she wouldn't get to see her friends for a while, unless they like invited her over or something.

She didn't really feel like getting up though (does anyone?) _Just five more minutes_... she thought and turned off the alarm.

"Sabrina!!" Daphne just arrived in Sabrina's room.

_Oh great, _Sabrina thought_, now I'll never get my five minutes of sleep._

"Sabrina get up!" Daphne screamed, pulling off the covers of her bed. "You can't just be sleeping in here! Today's the last day of school! It's June 18!!..."

"_It was June 18, 2008," Daphne answered Sabrina._

"_June 18. I'll remember this day no matter what happens."_

"_Whoa_, what was that?" Sabrina asked herself out loud.

"What?"

"I don't know, it felt like I just had a flashback or something, except it never happened."

"Whatever."

"Never mind, I'm up now. You can leave my room."

Daphne scoffed and then walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Sabrina tried to gather her thoughts. Something weird just happened to her, but what was it. She had seen herself standing in front of her apartment (next to a kid that seemed familiar but didn't know), and was asking what day it was. Daphne said that it was June 18. But it was June 18 now. What happened didn't make any sense. Sabrina just came to a conclusion that she was still half dreaming.

She quickly changed and went out of her room to the kitchen, where her mom was working hard on making some eggs at the stove.

"Hey mom," Sabrina greeted.

"Hi honey. Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, I slept fine."

"Good, because today's your last day of 6th grade. I can't believe your going to be in middle school next year!!"

"Uh huh," Sabrina mumbled, she couldn't really concentrate on what her mom was saying. She was too busy thinking.

"Got something on your mind? You seem distracted," Veronica asked, bringing the plate of eggs to Sabrina at the table.

"Oh, um, no mom. Well, I'm just thinking about how today's gonna be like since you know, the last day of school."

"Oh," her mom said, "well if you feel like you ever need to tell me about anything then you can just tell me."

"Okay. Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's already left for work."

"Oh."

As Sabrina ate her food, she couldn't help think about well, the 'dream' or whatever it was. Even if it was only a dream, then what was it about. Dreams always meant something, but she couldn't figure out what this one meant. And it didn't even feel like a dream either. She was wide awake. But what else could it be?

--

Sabrina was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, next to Daphne. Daphne was doing something weird with her hai

"Daphne what are you doing to your hair?"

"I'm trying to put it into a Mohawk. I need to look cool and awesomefulistic for the last day of school."

Sabrina smiled to herself, Daphne was always making new words up, "awesomefulistic" was her new one. "Daphe your hair is too long to have a mohawk. Don't worry though I'll help you cut it off. Hmmmmmmmmm, maybe if I cut off 7 inches it will be good enough."

Daphne held her own hair, "There's no way that I'm gonna let you cut my wonder ful hair. Don't worry,I'll figure out how to make my hair look awesome for today."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'll just stick a bunch of stuff in it."

_Daphne, on the other hand, had sculpted her hair into an old-fashioned beehive style that spiraled high on her head. Inside the sticky tower, the girl had inserted several pencils and pens, a ruler, a protractor, two gummy erasers, and a package of peanut butter crackers for later._

"What the heck?" Sabrina held her head and stomach, she felt sick. This couldn't be happening again.

"Sabrina what's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just think that breakfast is getting to me. I feel a little sick is all." Sabrina couldn't tell Daphne about this one this time. When she tried telling her about the about in the morning, Daphne just said 'whatever.' No, no Sabrina couldn't tell anyone about them. She didn't know why, but she couldn't.

"Oh, okay. Do you think that you'll still be able to come to school?"

"Yeah, like I said, it's nothing Daphne."

"Are you gonna tell mom?"

"Daphne, it's just a little stomach ache. Nothing to worry about. I'll be fine."

"Okay, but I saw a look on your face that means, 'I think I have to throw up'."

"I don't have a face like that!"

"Yeah you do."

"Whatever, the point is, I'm not sick."

"Whatever you say. Come on let's go, we have to start walking to school already."

"Okay," Sabrina said and walked out the bathroom.

The kids met their mom in the kitchen, who gave them their backpacks and lunches.

"Have a good day at school today," Veronica shouted as they both walked out of the door.

"Bye mom!" both of the kids screamed at once.

Sabrina didn't get it. She just didn't get these 'things' that she was having. They couldn't be dreams because she wasn't even close to being sleepy the second time. But then what else could they be? Whenever they happened it seemed like she was having da ja vu or something. But that didn't make sense. Nothing like this had ever happened to Sabrina before. Nothing interesting ever happened to her whole family actually. They were just a regular family with regular stuff going on. Regular people with regular jobs doing regular things (hopefully). Nothing to see with them. So why was this happening to Sabrina?

* * *

Soooooooo, there was my first chapter. I know it wasn't that good and kind of short, but everything has to have a start, right?! ummmm, it's a bit confusing and if you were wondering, Sabrina did change the paast, or whatever, in the last book. So i hope that you liked it!! Hasta la vista for now,

SHORTYGUURL

P.S. plz plz plz plz plz plz review!! I'm expecting lots from everyone who read last time (hopefully!!) Plz plz plz plz plz


	2. Chapter 2: puck

Disclaimer do not own any of the Sisters Grimm books or the section of the first book in this chapter.

Okay I'm really really really really sorry that I haven't updated for a really long time. I have just been superdeduper busy since school has started. There was a lot of reviews for my last chapter and I was really happy about that!Well in the last chapter Sabrina was just having these flashback things so here is the second chapter people!!

**Chapter 2: Puck**

Sabrina was now at school, watching the clock, just waiting for the day to be over. It seemed like all of the events that happened in the morning were all just blurry. Her teacher was just talking about how they were gonna go the goodbye assembly. Sabrina looked across the room to her best friend Cassandra and made a bored face. Cassie made one back.

"Okay class let's go to the cafeteria," Mrs. D. said

As soon as the class got up, Sabrina went to stand net to Cassie. "Some really weird things were happening to me this morning," she whispered.

"Like what?"

"Okay so this morning I was in bed and Daphne woke me up. Then I had this really weird flashback thing like da ja vu or something."

"Um okay," her voice sounded incredulous, "what's so amazing about that?"

Sabrina shrugged, "The things never happened."

"Well maybe you weren't having da ja vu maybe you were just making up little fantasies in your mind and they seemed real to you or something," Cassie's voice sounded like it was all just a joke, which it probably seemed like.

"Never mind, you don't get it."

"Okay I'll try to understand, what happened in your thingamajigs?" By this time they were sitting in the cafeteria listening to everything.

Sabrina rolled her eyes but then started to talk anyways, she might as well try to explain. "Well I was standing next to Daphne in front of our apartment and I asked her what day it was and she said it was June 18."

"Oh wow that's so scary and weird," Cassie said sarcastically, "are you sure that didn't happen today you know it is June 18."

"Of course it didn't happen if it happened then I wouldn't be acting like this. I was also standing next to this boy that I have never seen in my life before."

"A boy? Well why didn't you tell me that before? Was he cute? How did he look?"

Even though she was started to get frustrated, Sabrina had to smile. Cassie was always there to make her smile. "Yeah he kind of was," she answered truthfully.

"Tell me what he looked like."

"Well he had shaggy blond hair and bluish green eyes."

"Omigosh, maybe this flashback thing was a sign that you're finally gonna meet someone!" Cassie screamed excitedly.

Sabrina smiled, maybe she was right. The flashback probably wasn't even a big deal anyways, but she couldn't help but wander anyways.

"Class wasn't that just wonderful? I bet you guys are so gonna miss being at this school after that!" Mrs. D. blabbered on. "Oh but there are still wonderful things about middle school too. You guys might event start reading great classics like Shakespeare novels or something. One of my favorites is _A Midsummer's Night Dream..._"

Sabrina's eyes started to flutter, oh no, it was happening again.

"_Well, if you're finished with your stupid, psychotic games, my sister and I have to rescue our grandmother," Sabrina declared. She took Daphne's hand and started to leave. Elvis joined them, but Sabrina shot him and angry look. The dog had spent the entire episode sitting lazily by the pool as if nothing peculiar were happening. The Great Dane caught her eye and whined._

"_You've been in this town for two days and you've already lost the old lady," the boy said bitterly, as he floated into the girls' path._

"_We didn't lose her, she was taken by a monster as big as a mountain," Sabrina argued._

"_Well, if you've come looking for help, you've come to the wrong place. Re cuing old ladies is a job for a hero! I'm a villain of the worst kind."_

"_Good! We don't want your help!" Sabrina said angrily, tossing the boy's sword aside._

"_I thought Peter Pan was one of the good guys," Daphne added._

_The boy's face turned so red Sabrina thought his head might explode. "Peter Pan? I'm not Peter Pan! I'm Puck!"_

"_Who's Puck?" Daphne asked._

"_Who's Puck?" the boy cried. "I'm the most famous Everafter in this town. My exploits are known around the world!"_

"_I've never heard of you," Sabrina replied. She spun around and started walking through the yard to the street, with her sister and Elvis following. After only a couple of steps, the boy was hovering in front of them again._

"_You've never heard of the Trickster King?" Puck asked, shocked._

_The girls shook their heads._

"_The Prince of Fairies? Robin Goodfellow? The Imp?"_

"_Do you work for Santa?" Daphne asked,_

"_I'm a fairy, not an elf!" Puck roared. "You really don't know who I am! Doesn't anyone read the classics anymore? Dozens of writers have warned the world about me. I'm in the most famous of all William Shakespeare's plays."_

"_I don't remember any Puck in _Romeo and Juliet," _Sabrina muttered, feeling a little amused at how the boy was reacting to his non-celebrity._

"_Besides _Romeo and Juliet!" _Puck shouted. "I'm the star of _A Midsummer's Night Dream!"

"I know who he is!!!" Sabrina exclaimed loudly. She looked around to see that the whole class was staring at her.

"Do you have something that you'd like to share? Sabrina?" Mrs. D. questioned.

"Um... no."

Sabrina could feel her face getting red.

"What was that all about?" Cassie asked Sabrina as they were walking to Daphne's class.

"I just had another one of those things I told you about and I was um... thinking out loud."

"Oh well, whatever. So who do you know now?"

"The boy, he said that he was Puck from _A Midsummer's Night Dream._"

"Come on, characters from books aren't real. You were probably just taking to some weird kid on Halloween and asking who he was supposed to be."

"No, I was with Daphne in the woods and I told him that I needed to find my grandma. We were on a path and then he flew over to me and told us that he wasn't going to help us, he said he was a villain, Puck from Shakespeare's _A Midsummer's Night Dream."_

"OoOo, a villain. Wait a second here, you just said that you were looking for your grandma. I thought

your grandma was dead."

"I don't know. Come on, if I know a character from some Shakespeare book in my weird flashback things then it's not impossible that I have a grandmother."

"Hey guys, watcha talking about?" Daphne asked as she joined them from her classroom.

"Oh nothing," Sabrina answered.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Cassie yelled. "Those 'things' that you have been having might be like scenes from the future or something!"

"What, what things!?" Daphne asked, but she was ignored.

"You know," Sabrina said, "that would make a lot more sense then them being in the past."

"You're being mean to me," Daphne huffed.

"Daphne this is important..." Sabrina started to explain.

"What's important?" she interrupted.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Okay so you know how in the morning I was telling you about how I was having those weird like flashback things or whatever."

"Oh yeah, never mind, I don't want to hear about you and your weirdoness."

"Hey Sabrina, do you want to go to the library and look at that book? It might help to see the guy," Cassie suggested.

"Yeah, okay. Might as well," Sabrina turned around and leaned down to her little sister. "Hey Daphne, how'd you like to go do some research?"

So I know that this chapter was like slow and boring but it's gonna start getting better!!!! I was thinking that maybe in the next chapter or the chapter after that I might do a whole chapter from Puck's point of view. Only one chapter though, so you guys will know what's going on in Ferryport Landing. Hmmm just an idea. I might not be able to write the next chapter for a while.

THX so much reviewers you guys are so wonderfully awesome. PLZ review this chapter!!!

SHORTYGURL


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!!!! OMG it's been more than a year that Ive updated!!! It was last 2008 omg it's 2010 now!!! EEEEEEK!!! AHHHH I have to figure out how to use this, I forgot!!! I'm sorry to all the people that have been waiting for me to update and I haven't. :( I'm sooooooo sorry and thank you to anybody that sticks around to read this even though I've been soooo mean and haven't updated. I'll really really try to put up a new chapter!! It might take a while still though because it's been such a long time I almost forgot what I'm writing about. Omg my characters seem so small!!! Sabrina's still in 6th grade? What???????? Omg I've gotten old!!!! EEEK!!!!!! O well, that's what I get, I guess!!! Well again thank you sooooooooo much reviewers and everyone who sticks around even though I've been a butt!!!! Hopefully I'll have a chapter in by next month. What a way to start off the new year!! Hope you guys have a fab new year year and had a great Christmas!!!


	4. Chapter 4: puck's pov

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Sisters Grimm books or any part of them that's in my story.

Hiya everyone!!! Omg i think my stories back from the dead!! YAY! Thanks to everyone who reads this and who read the other chapters. Im super super sorry that I kept you guys waiting so long. :( Well my writings a bit rusty since i haven't written in so long so this chapter might not seem as good. Well enjoy anyways:)

* * *

Puck was sitting in his thrown staring up at the sky, thinking. Something felt weird about today. He didn't exactly know what but there was _something_. The date kept on replaying over and over in his head _June 18, June 18, _which was weird, since usually he never knew what day it was. It felt like something amazing just happened, but he didn't know what. It's not like that much amazing stuff happened to him anyway. I mean sure ya, he lived in Ferryport Landing, where fairytales roamed around, but to him that was normal. He wanted to leave, see different places, and find out exactly what was missing from his life because lately, he had a feeling that something or_ someone, _was missing.

"Old lady do you have a feeling that there's something wrong about today?" Puck asked Granny Relda as she prepared him some food.

"Well I don't understand what do you mean Puck," she answered.

"I just keep on thinking about the date like something happened on this day a different time but I don't know what."

"Well Puck you've been alive for a very long time, maybe something did happen on this date maybe just another year that you don't remember."

"Ya, perhaps," Puck said "but I danno, it doesn't seem right."

"Well to tell you the truth, something has been feeling a bit weird lately."

"Really, what?"

"Well it feels like a part of me is missing."

"Really? Sorta for me too."

"Well, the world works in weird ways, maybe we just have to figure out what exactly what it's trying to tell us," Granny told Puck as she handed him some food. It was just the normal not so normal food that she always made.

Puck scarfed down the food in a couple of seconds and got up from the table. "Well, old lady, I better go. I gotta get my mind off all of this weird stuff that's going on by makin some mischief in town."

"Wait, Puck I needed to you something before you left," Granny said just as Puck started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Yaaaaaaa."

"Puck I don't think you should be living out in that forest, it just isn't that safe and you get so dirty and don't you feel a bit lonely at times."

"Er, well not really but I don't get what you're trying to say..."

"I think you should move in with me. I mean I have an extra room that I think you'll really like, and you can eat my food whenever you want, and won't have to sleep in that dirty forest."

"Hmmmmmm, well okay old lady, but only if you mean it when you say I could eat your food whenever I want to," Puck said, Granny Relda just smiled and laughed.

_Well this room is pretty cool, _Puck thought to himself as he roamed around his room later that day. It wasn't much of a room but more like an oases. There were trees and grass and a stone path and a waterfall that spilled into a lagoon. There was an actual sky with clouds and kites where the ceiling should have been. In the center of a clearing was a wrestling ring in which a kangaroo wearing boxing gloves and shorts sat lazily waiting for his next challenger. Puck climbed up an embankment where he found a trampoline. He got up onto in, but didn't really feel like jumping around on it. Actually he felt quite sleepy, even though it wasn't even night yet. He yawned and lay down onto the trampoline as he slipped into sleep.

_Puck was in a dark, black, endless room by himself. _Where am I? _he thought as he took a step forward in the weird place. His footsteps echoed loudly even though he wasn't necessarily stepping on __anything. _Hello!!!_ he yelled, _hello, hello _echoed back._

Puck!!!_ someones voice yelled out._ Puck, Puck where you!!!_ Puck spinned around but the owner of the voice was nowhere to be found. _Puck, hurry up I need you!! _the voice screamed. _

Where are you? _Puck asked, _Who are you?

It's me, Puck!! You didn't forget me did you? _Puck kept running towards the voice until finally he saw someone coming into view. It was a girl, a girl that had blond hair and blue eyes. A girl that looked awfully familiar. Puck felt a pang of feelings hit him when he saw her. _Puck come here, I miss you.

I don't know who you are though, _Puck said as he ran towards the girl, but just when it seemed like he was so close to her, he ran into a glass wall with the girl on the other side. Puck banged on the it, but nothing happened. She walked up right up in front of him and layed her hand on the glass. Puck put his over hers._

_ She looked at him with sad, sad eyes, sighed and said,_I loved you, Puck.

What? _Puck asked, confused._ But I don't know who you are. I.._Boom!! The glass shattered all over them...._

"Wha-what????" Puck jolted up when he woke up, sweating. "What th-the heck was that?" he questioned himself, wondering about the weird dream he just had. If the dream was supposed to help him figure out what was wrong, it didn't really. Even though he now knew that is was some _girl_ that was missing from his life, he didn't know why. And he certainly didn't know who the girl was at all. It was like he almost knew who she was, like she was buried at the very very back of his memory but he couldn't seem to dig the information out. Puck knew that he felt something for her and she was real, but he had no clue how he knew all of this. No matter how hard he tried to remember her, he just couldn't. "Urggggg," Puck grumbled to himself, frustrated.

Puck got up from the trampoline and went downstairs. Granny Relda was siting on the couch, reading, it was still light outside. "Old lady I just had the weirdest dream," Puck said to Granny Relda.

"What was it?" Granny asked, looking up at him.

"Well I was in an empty room by myself and I kept hearing a voice calling me. I kept running and finally I saw this girl but when I got close I ran into a clear wall. Out of nowhere it broke and that's when I woke up. It was soooo weird, I mean, I've never met her before in my life, but it felt like I knew her. It felt like she really meant a lot to me."

"Do you know what she looked like?"

"My height, blond, blue eyes, kinda you know," Puck lowered his voice, "really pretty."

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Um nothing, nevermind."

Granny Relda opened her wallet and took out a picture, "Well I think I may know who the girl is." Puck walked over and looked at the picture, it was a picture of the girl. He couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

Okay everyone well there it is, the forgotten chapter. Well I'll try to write the next one (it might be hard tryin to remember.....) Well if you guys have any suggestions write it in the comments plz. I kinda know how i want the next chapter to be like but after that I'm not really sure what I'll do.... Well thanx for reading and plzzzzzzzzzzzzz comment!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey.

So first of all, if you're one of my fans (thanks for sticking around guys) that has come to read my story, I don't really think that's gonna happen... It's been several years and I don't think I could bring myself to finish it. I wouldn't be able to do the characters justice, they're not mine.

But if you're a hopeless die-hard Sisters Grimm that wants to stick around and read this, this is a tribute to the series. I think I need some kind of closure (as weird as it sounds), I couldn't just read the books and be done with them. But don't bother reading this if you aren't a diehard fan because this will probably sound like an over dramatic whiny load of crap.

I finally finished re-reading the whole stories- I know it took a while but I don't really think I could bring myself to read them. I never wanted them to end. Finishing the series would be admitting that the books really did have a beginning and an end. That they really were just books, stories.

But if there was one thing that the Sisters Grimm series was never to me, they were never just books. They were exactly what they were meant to be- magic. The pages were filled with magic, maybe not the same type of Everafter fairy-tale magic, but magic none the less.

And I've been caught up with this magic for the past 7 years. It's hard to believe that I'm 17 years old, and should be going to college soon, yet I still feel exactly the same about them as I did when I was 10 years old. I still feel like a child that believes in the most fantastic and amazing thing, I still feel like a child with an insane imagination. Maybe the ending of the last book means the end of my childhood. Maybe I should grow up along with the characters.

So I would just like to give my thanks to them. I want to thank them for the amazing adventures they have provided me with. I want to thank them for all of the curiosity, anxiety, love, hopelessly romantic stares into the pages of the book, the feeling of happiness and magic, the laughter, and even some tears.

It's hard to describe how much I've loved these books. Much more than any other books that I've ever read, and maybe that's why they're so different. But maybe I love them so much because I did start reading them when I was a kid, when I had so much imagination I didn't know what to do with it. They fed my imagination and my hunger with the most magical and fantastic world, and they still do to this day. I feel no different about them now as I did then. And for that, I am grateful.

But with all of my feelings of love, I have also felt hatred. Anger mostly. With every smile my heart sunk a little too, because I knew that it wasn't real. I hated that however much I wish and prayed, it wasn't real. I can't count how many times I wished the Sisters Grimm books were like The Book of Everafter (even before it existed), I wanted to jump in and fight with them. I prayed that I could meet them once, even in a dream. And it hurts me so much as I write this to realize that they're over. There are no more books, no more adventures. It's so hard to love something that will never be.

But then again, we never know.


End file.
